Our Song at Goode High
by quidditchChick6
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are best friends at the age of 12, but Percy begians his new life as a popstar that year. But every thing happens when there 17 i'm rating it T just to be safe for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians sadly they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

"Percy! Get your butt back here!"

"Never! You will never catch me wise girl…hahahaha"

"Come on we need to finish this song now"

"Fine, you win this time wise girl"

"You are such a seaweed brain, you know that"

"Yup" He said popping the p at the end.

Well I bet I have some of you guys confused, well my name is Annabeth Chase, I have long curly blond hair that goes to about mid back when I leave it down but I almost always have it up in a ponytail. I have stormy gray eyes; I also have a natural tan because I'm half Greek on my mom's side. Well that's enough on describing what I look like. I found this year that I'm half Greek and so my mom bought me this book on everything Greek from the Gods and Goddesses to food, but my favorite part about the book is that fact that it teaches you ancient Greek, so naturally I am now fluent in Greek.

Oh! Did I mention that I'm only 12 years old. Yeah I think I should have started with that tidbit of info because now you guys are going to be like 'Oh my god, I thought she was in high school,' well I'm sorry to say that I'm only in grade 6.

Now I shall tell you about my best friend in the entire world, Mr. Percy Jackson (a.k.a Seaweed Brain), now what should I say about him, umm what about the fact that he is like the most talented 12-year-old I know that can play the guitar, the drums and he can sing like an angel. Anyway for his appearance, he has shaggy black hair that falls into his eyes occasionally, in my opinion his eyes and his lopsided grin are his best features, I know this sounds weird coming from a 12-year-old girl but I speak the truth. His eyes a beautiful sea green and when he gets mad his eyes actually start to go dark but that is really rare because it takes a lot to get him mad. He too also has a natural tan like me and of course he is also half Greek on his dad's side. So when I found this out, I taught him ancient Greek so we could go around school having conversations and nobody would understand.

So now we are currently writing a song together because we both want to become rock stars, but I must say that he is much closer to it then I am because his dad is a co-owner of Olympian Records, so his dad is trying to convince his brothers that Percy will become the next hit. The song we are writing is about a boy who is in love with this one girl and he has been all his life, and he has finally got the guts to tell her after years of silence, and by the end of the song he says that she is the one. I thought it was great idea, but what shocked me is that seaweed brain over her came up with it.

"Ok I think we're done" I said happily

"Yes, so let's test it out. But I want you to sing it with me, I'll still play the guitar, I just want you to sing too"

With a sigh I agreed to his terms.

(A/N: I don't really write songs so I'm just going to leave this song out but I'll tell you the last line. All of the other songs in this FF I'll put in)

"'_Cause baby you are the one"_

We finished the song with smiles on our faces because the song was great. I turned to look at Percy and saw that he had a frown on his face and was deep in thought.

"Percy what's wrong?"

"Oh it nothing" I could tell that he was lying to me.

"Don't lie to me seaweed brain, tell me what's wrong, I'm your best friend, we don't hide secrets remember"

"I'm going to miss this" He said really softly, I almost didn't hear him.

"Miss what?"

"This, you, everything" He said sadly.

"Why, what aren't you telling me" I had a very worried look on my face.

"I'm leaving in a couple of hours, my dad got me the record deal" He said with a frown on his face

"I'm sad that your leaving seaweed brain but isn't this what you wanted to be a rock star?"

"It is, but…"

I cut him off "No buts, I'm going to miss you seaweed brain, but I want you to promise that you will never forget about me, and that you will use the song that we wrote for you album" I said all of this trying to hold back all of my tears. I hated crying in front of him, it made me feel weak.

"How could I ever forget about you wise girl, you are my best friend and I'll talk to dad about the song because he has to ok the song till I'm 17 which really sucks because that means I have to listen to him about songs for the next 5 years"

"I just don't want to lose you"

After I said that, I broke down and cried. He got up and came to hug me.

"Don't cry Annabeth, it'll make it harder for me to leave you then"

"I'm sorry"

"It's all good" He looked down at his watch "I have to go now"

I hugged him even tighter, because I don't know when the next time I would see him again.

"Bye seaweed brain, I'll always be there if you need me"

"Bye wise girl, I'll keep my promise, I will never forget you"

He got up and left, I watched him go to his dad's car and he drove off.

I know what you are thinking, a pair of 12 year olds can't be that sappy, but let me tell you, it's always been like this.

**Time Skip, Annabeth is now 17 and she still thinks about her seaweed brain and his promise even though it has been 5 years. Percy is also 17 and extremely famous.**

_Beep….Beep…..Beep….Bee_

I slammed my hand on my alarm and rolled out of bed, it's the first day of my senior year at Goode High. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and my brand new gray t-shirt that had an owl on the side of it, my best friend Thalia got it for me a couple of days ago. I ran for the shower before my brothers got it, I swear the take longer than me in the bathroom and I'm a girl.

After my shower I continued to get ready for the day, pulling my blond hair up into its normal ponytail, making sure I had all of my books and my keys then ran down for breakfast.

"Morning everyone" I said cheerfully

"Good morning sweetie" my dad said

My brothers didn't say anything due to the fact that their mouths were full of my step-moms pancakes, which I tell are really good.

I sat down at the table and started eating. I was about half done when I looked at the clock 8:15…..Oh my gods I'm going to be late.

I dropped everything and booked it for the door with my bag in one hand and my car keys in the other. I got out to my gray BMW and speeded off to school.

Gods that was close, being late on the first day of school would not be a good start of the year, I walked up to the school and saw my friends Thalia, Grover, Travis, Conner, Katie, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris, Silena and her boyfriend Beckendorf (Beck for short).

"Hey guys" I said with a smile

I got a bunch of "hey" and "Hi" back and Thalia jumping on me, what did she do this time.

"What's got you all jumpy this morning?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just a little hyper. I had a lot coffee this morning"

"Smart move Thals"

"I know" she said with a big smile and then the bell rang telling us to go to home room.

"See you guys at lunch" I walked off towards home room.

When I got there everyone was talking about something but I really didn't care, because I was the geek at school even though a lot of guys have asked me out but I turn them down. The Mrs. Jay walked to her desk and told everyone to be quite and go to their desks since home room is like 30 minutes long.

"Ok class, now that you have quietened down I have to tell you that we will have a new student tomorrow with us but he won't be joining us this morning due to his meeting with the principle."

After she finished tell us the rest of the announcements the bell went. Wow 30 minutes worth of announcements that's a first. My next class was math so I headed for that class even though we had a 10 minute break between home room and 1st period.

I sat at the back of the room and started to think of my seaweed brain again, it's been 5 years and I haven't heard anything from him, I was really missing him. All the girls in my school where absolutely in love with him because of his good looks and money, well I always laughed at them because they didn't know that we were best friends before he became a pop star. The first year of his career he did interviews and talk shows, they always asked who his best friend was and he would smile his lopsided grin the one he always gave me and said "Wise girl" never my really name, but I would notice when he didn't look at the person he would look right at the camera and say "Wise girl" like he was saying right me. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the captain of the football team started talking to me. Gods I hated him.

"What do you want Luke?" I said a little agitated

"I want to talk you out to dinner on Friday"

"How many times do I have to tell you, leave me alone Luke"

"Annabeth you should know by now that I always get what I want"

"Well I don't care; I hate your guts so leave me alone"

After Luke left me and went to his seat the bell rang and every one walked in.

**I'm not going to bore you to death with my math class so let's just skip to lunch**

So my first two classes were done and I was walking to the cafeteria, when I heard almost the entire student body trying to get in the building.

"What's going on?"

I started fighting my way through the crowed of bodies looking for my friends. Then I saw Thalia jumping up and down at our normal table….wow same table for 3 years.

As soon as I got to our table I asked

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but I'm glad we have the table that's close to the stage because that's where all of the commotion is" Beck stated

"I wonder what it is." Thalia said

Thalia's question was soon answered because whatever was happening on the stage was soon set into focus. We noticed the drum kit, the bass; keyboard and the acoustic guitar were placed on stage. To me the guitar was strangely familiar to me, I've seen it before but I can't place my finger on it. Now it's going to bug me till I find out.

I didn't realize I was going to find so fast and a get a surprise at the same time. I was in shock by the voice that was talking.

"Hey guys, I heard that here a Goode High that every new student has to perform. So I'm going to sing a very special song to me that a friend and I wrote when we were just 12. I'm going to using it on my next album to keep a promise that I made to my best friend, which funny enough she goes to school and I can see her right now," he was interrupted by a bunch of screaming girls, but I still didn't move from my spot. So he continued his little speech.

"I hope she hasn't forgotten me because I could never forget her," He took a deep breath "I want to tell her something if she will look me in the eye"

I slowly turned around only to see his lopsided grin; the same grin that made me fall in love with him at the age 12, I know shocking isn't it.

"Good, now that you are looking at me, I want to tell you that the song that we wrote together all those years together was and always be meant for you"

My sat there in shock as he started singing and staring right at me.

His voice never changed, he still sounded like an angle, and he closed his while he started to sing the first chorus, which caused me to blush a lot because hearing again made me realize that this song was about us.

About half way through the song someone tapped me on the shoulder and holding out a mic to me. I looked up at him with a smile and took the mic from him and slowly started to move away from my table and into the crowed a little. Hey I love those moments in the movies when the guy is singing up on stage and the girl starts singing from the crowed and the crowed moves apart to see who it is. I was around the middle of the crowed when my seaweed brain was at my part of the song. So to shock the crowed I started singing, making Percy stop.

"_And I know that someday you will back to me"_

The crowed parted so fast it was funny, but I was only looking at him. The crowed was shocked that the geek of the school was the girl Percy Jackson was talking about.

"_Because your love for me is so strong_

_It could never break us apart"_

Percy looked back at me with a great smile and started to sing with me. I was walking towards the stage as we sang to each other, our eyes never breaking contact.

The last part of the song was sung when I was up on stage looking right at him. He stopped playing and grabbed my hand and smiled his lopsided grin

"'_Cause baby you're the one"_


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth's Mom

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO sadly; the characters belong to Rick Riordan**

His eyes never left mine. Gods he has beautiful sea green eyes.

"I missed you wise girl" he said in a hushed tone

"I missed you too, seaweed brain" I smiled as he said my old nickname; he was the only one to ever call me that.

"It's been so long since I heard you call me that"

I smiled at him and didn't let go of his hand, we broke our gaze from each other and looked at the crowed and bowed. I must say they went crazy, I looked over at my table and saw that the majority of them were really confused and that Thalia was smirking…she knew something that I didn't.

Percy and I then walked off stage and headed towards my friend and it looked like the girls other than Thalia looked ready to pass out.

"Hey guys" Thalia said

"Hey too you to cuz" Percy smiled

"Wait, what you two are cousins?" I almost yelled

"Yea, her dad is my uncle"

"Wow didn't see that one coming; wait Thalia you knew he was coming today didn't you"

"Yup" she stated while popping the P.

I just looked at her, wanting to kill her because she knew how I felt about Percy because she was my best friend. Percy on the other hand was still looking at me, I don't know if it is creepy or just plain cute, so a turned and gave him a great big smile.

"Did you really mean what you said before the song, the song was meant for me?"

"Every word of it" He smiled down at me as he answered me

I met his sea green eyes, man it is weird looking up at him, I used to be taller then him. Well now I have to look up at him because he is about 6'4" and I'm only 5'9".

Well every one made room for Percy to sit at the table and that's when we were attacked by questions. I mean everyone is talking at the same time so I can't answer any of them because I can't hear anyone.

"Woah, guys one at a time please…Silena?" I asked calmly

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Umm I think about 8 years. Does that sound right wise girl?"

"Yea around there, next question"

"What's up with 'Wise girl' and 'seaweed brain'?"

"Well he is seaweed brain because when we were about 11, our parents took us to the beach and a wave knocked Percy off his feet and gave him a head full of seaweed. It was really funny, I think I have a picture of it somewhere" I answered

"She is Wise girl because she is too damn smart for her own good"

"Har har, seaweed brain"

We all started laughing then the bell rang.

"Percy let me see your schedule" I asked well taking out mine.

"Ok, here you go"

**Annabeth Chase – Home Room: Mrs. Jay**

**8:30-9:00: Home Room**

**9:10-10:10: Math**

**10:15-11:15: English**

**11:15-12:00: Lunch**

**12:10-12:45: Study Hall**

**12:50-1:50: Greek**

**1:55-2:45: Science(s)**

**2:50-3:50: Gym**

**4:00: Dismissal **

**Percy Jackson – Home Room: Mrs. Jay**

**8:30-9:00: Home Room**

**9:10-10:10: Math**

**10:15-11:15: English**

**11:15-12:00: Lunch**

**12:10-12:45: Study Hall**

**12:50-1:50: Greek**

**1:55-2:45: Science(s)**

**2:50-3:50: Gym**

**4:00: Dismissal **

"We have all of our classes together!" I said happily

"Yup"

"Well let's go to study hall"

So we were headed to study hall when the school prissess I mean princesses shows and blocks our way.

"Can we help you?" I asked irritated

"Hey Percy, I'm Calypso and this is my sister Rachel"

Ok now I guess I have tell you what the twins look like, they are NOT identical.

Well Calypso has caramel-color hair that she loved to keep in a braid, it's been like that for years; don't ask me way. Her eyes are an almost almond color that she makes pop out because of tones of eye shadow she wears. She is a little taller than me even without the high heels that she wears. Today she is wearing a denim skirt that reached a little higher then mid-thigh, a white flowy tank top. She wore gladiator shoes today that went well with her outfit.

Rachel on the other hand, had red hair that she either had it pulled up in a high ponytail or pulled back with a headband. Rachel had light brown eyes that almost every guy at school gets lost in, and she wears very little make up unlike her sister. Today she was wearing paint splatter jeans with a black pair of sneakers. Her shirt was a light purple and it was very tight on her body.

Gods I hated them, it was their life goal to make my life a living hell. And now that they know that Percy and I know each other it's going to make things a lot worse.

"Hi Calypso, Rachel" Percy said sweetly

"So we were wondering if you needed any one to show you around the school" Rachel said as if I wasn't there.

"Umm no thanks I already have that covered, my girlfriend is helping me out with that, since we have every class together"

I stood there stunned. I'm Seaweed brain's girlfriend….OH MY GODS I'M PERCY JACKSON'S GIRLFRIEND! I guess my face was a little funny looking because Percy grinned at me and I smiled back but then I looked at Calypso and Rachel's faces. I have only one word to describe what they look like at this very moment. Priceless.

Percy then snaked his arm around my waist. My smile got even bigger.

"Who's your girlfriend? Because it can't be ugly over here" Calypso scoffed

"I don't see any one ugly here but you two"

I looked at him, shocked that he was defending me. He just turned down the hottest girls in school for me. Wow he must really like me then.

"Annabeth is the world's most beautiful woman I know. In my opinion she is more beautiful then the goddess Aphrodite. I would do anything to keep her safe"

Aw he said that I was beautiful. I love him even more.

"What are you talking about, she is a geek, a loser, and talentless. She can't even sing, everyone in this school got in because they can perform on stage, but we all know that she only got in because her dead mother paid the school to let her in!" Rachel screeched

My eyes got really big because I didn't know that the school knew that my mother was dead and by the look of it Percy didn't know either. My eyes started to tear up. I was late for class but I didn't care anymore. I looked over at Calypso and Rachel's faces and saw that they were smirking at me.

I ran. I ran to the closest girl's washroom I could find and locked myself into one of the stalls. Minutes later I heard the door open.

"Go away!"

"Annabeth, where are you? I want to talk to you" It was my Seaweed brain

"No, just go away"

It was quite for a couple more minutes and I thought Percy had left.

"Come on Wise girl, please can we talk about this"

"Fine" I walked out of the stall I was hiding in straight into his arms.

"Annabeth, what happened to your mom?" he sounded worried

"S-s-she passed away 3 years ago right after I started high school" I was telling him all of this while trying to hold back the tears. I continued "She had just picked me up from a friend's house and we were on the highway home when it came out of nowhere"

I stopped because it still really hurt to talk about her; Thalia was the only one that knew what really happened that night because I was coming home from her house.

"It's ok Annabeth; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can tell that it still really hurts"

"I know I don't have to, but you have the right to know because you knew my mom too"

I took a deep breath to calm me down a little the finished telling him what happened.

"We were on the highway when a car swerved out of control; the car did like this 90 degree turn and was in our direction and it came right at us. My mother tried to moving out of the way but we didn't have enough time. The car hit us on my mom's side dead on causing us to roll. Mom somehow moved enough in the way to block any impact from hitting me. When the car came to a halt the car was upside down on the roof and I unbuckled myself and fell out my chair. I moved over to my mom and did the same but she landed on me"

Oh gods this was harder than I thought.

"She smiled up at, at least I think it was a smile because I couldn't tell with all the blood dripping into my eyes, she reached for my cheek and held it there. All I remember is crying a little when she told me that she loved me and that no matter what happened she will always be with me, I blacked out soon after. When I came around I was in the hospital and my dad was holding my hand and stroking it gently. I asked him how long I was out for because by the looks of the room I was there for a while because of all of the flowers and balloons. Dad told me that I was out for about 2 weeks. I looked at him funny then asked him where mom was…he didn't say anything so I assumed the worse. My mom had apparently died in my arms after I blacked out"

Percy looked at me with tears threatening to fall down his face. I knew that Percy thought of my mom as a second mother because whenever his mom and dad went for a trip he stayed at my place. I broke out into sobs against his chest which only caused him to hold me tighter.

"I think I remember something about a crash that happened when I was just getting home from my cross country tour and they said that to women where in the car and both were to blooded up to identify when the camera crews got there. The did say that the older one had died and both of them where hugging the suggested that it was a mother and her daughter"

I looked up at him a little stunned because he was crying too.

"With the pictures that they got of the crash, it looked like you and your mom but I really couldn't tell because of all of the blood on their faces. I prayed that night that it wasn't you because if was you I would have never forgiven myself for not having the ability to say goodbye"

I hugged him back, trying to stop my crying, but it didn't really work because another wave of tears came and cried into is shirt again.

"Percy its ok, I'm fine. They told me that if my mother didn't try to protect to me from the different impacts I would have been in a lot more trouble"

"Annabeth, I want you to know that if anyone hurts you and I mean anyone, the will regret the day for the rest for their lives"

I gave Percy a small smile and pulled on his hand so we could get out of the girls washroom so he didn't get in trouble.

The bell rang again; wow we missed study hall I guess it's off to greek now.

"Come on Percy we can't miss our next class"

"Ok, but I'm not letting you go"

"Ok"

We got to Greek right before the bell, and found spots in the front of the class. We sat there quietly while the rest of the class was coming in. Our new greek teacher Mr. Brunner came into class a few minutes after the bell.

"Well good afternoon class I'm Mr. Brunner and today we are just going to go over some of the basics. Like the Olympian council."

Some random idiot in the back of the room asked "What's the Olympian council?"

How the heck did he get in this class?

"Would and one like to answer this young man's question?" Mr. Brunner said with slightly amused face.

Percy and I's hands shot up right away.

"Well look here we have some volunteers. So which one of you would like to answer his question"

I looked at Percy and he smiled and said "How 'bout we both answer, I can take half and she can do half"

"Ok Mr. Jackson, you and your little friend can come up to front of the class"

We both stood up and headed towards Mr. Brunner.

"I guess I'll go first then" Percy said with a smile playing on his lips. I motioned for him to start.

"First there is Zeus king of the gods, Poseidon god of the seas. Then there is Ares god of war, Hermes god of travelers and thieves, Apollo god of the sun, Hephaestus the god of the forges and then there is Dionysus the god or wine"

"Well since Percy took the guys I guess I'll take the girls. Well first there is Queen Hera the goddess of marriage. Then there is Aphrodite the goddess of love, Artemis the goddess of the hunt, Demeter the goddess of agriculture. The last goddess is my personal favorite and it's…..Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy"

I had a hard time saying the last one because my mother was named Athena and it had fit her so well because she was really smart. My dad likes to say that I get my brains from him but we all know I get it from my mom.

"Well done you two" Mr. Brunner gave us praise then looked at us "But I did notice that Hades was not mentioned on the council, why is that?"

I took the question "Because Hades does not have a throne on Mt. Olympus. He stay tends to stay in the underworld most of the time"

"Good job miss…?"

"Chase, Annabeth Chase sir"

"Well done Miss Chase"

"Thank you sir"

"You two seem like you know more than the basics, how much do you guys know about ancient Greece?

-_Italics for speaking greek_-

"_We both know a lot"_ I answered him in ancient Greek, he had a very shocked expression on his face it was really funny. The class looked at me all funny but I didn't care.

"_Annabeth, Mr. Brunner knows Greek so we can't make fun of him, but I bet we can still make fun of the rest of the class"_

"_Right, so what do you think they are thinking about?"_

"_How weird I am"_

"_Ha, I doubt it, they are probably thinking that about me and they the girls think you are hat and the guy's planning on killing you because now all of the girls are going to be after you and not them"_

"_Maybe, but I'm taken by the best girl here"_

"_Ok you two, you can go back your desks and I will be giving you harder work then the others since you guys are more advanced than them"_

"_Yes sir"_ We both said with a hint of laughter in it.


End file.
